1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a dispensing system for use in a heating, ventilating or air conditioning (HVAC) air stream and, in particular, to a central or zoned forced air HVAC media dispensing system for dispensing water vapor and/or other water soluble air-flow borne materials.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to a user-programmable central or zoned HVAC dispensing system for introducing various media such as water vapor, fragrances or other air-treating materials to improve living and working environments. Further, the invention of this application relates to dispensing systems for HVAC applications wherein the individual user may selectively shift the range of concentrations of media according to the level of concentration perceived by the user.
2. Description of Related Technology
The use of a humidification device for a central or zoned forced air HVAC system to improve living and working environments is known to those skilled in this art. Such systems generally comprise either passive evaporation of water from a reservoir adjacent to the HVAC air stream, or a circulating liquid retaining medium which passes in an endless path of movement through a water bath positioned within the HVAC air stream. While such systems are somewhat effective and simple, they are generally activated when an air stream is moving through the HVAC system and do not provide precise user control. If it is desired to dispense an additional medium into the air stream, the additional medium is manually added to the bath for dispensing into the air flow. Such systems consequently have wide variations in the amount of the media dispensed into the air stream which changes as the concentration of the media being dispensed varies, such as by evaporation, as well as the conditions of the ambient air.
In the parent of the present application there is provided a media dispensing system for use in HVAC applications including a central processor providing, in response to user-programmable data entry, control signals to a dispensing system for discharging a quantity of media into the air stream of the HVAC system. The media is supplied, also in accordance with user-selected inputs, from a plurality of media reservoirs to a manifold wherein the media is diluted to a level of concentration selected by the user through the data entry. The user may choose from a plurality of concentrations, e.g., five levels from lowest to highest, and the central processor controls discharge valves to provide the proper amount of media to the dilution manifold for the selected concentration. The central processor is programmed with a concentration algorithm specifying the amount of media corresponding to each selected level of concentration. For example, for user-selected concentrations or intensities of media, the proportions of media to water may be 1.3%, 3%, 5%, 10% and 20% for low, medium low, medium, medium high and high, respectively. However, there is no means for making the media concentration less than 1.3% or greater than 20% should the user desire lower or higher concentrations than those established by the concentration algorithm which is pre-programmed in the central processor.
It is therefore an object of this invention to improve central and zoned dispensing systems for dispensing materials into a HVAC air stream.
Another object of this invention is to provide a range of user-programmable operational controls for the dispensing of materials into an HVAC air stream.
A further object of this invention is to provide a user-programmable central dispensing system for dispensing and monitoring the dispensing of one or more water-soluble materials into the air stream of an HVAC system in a predetermined and programmable quantity.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide a system for dispensing media into the air stream of an HVAC system which offers the user a greater degree of control over the concentration or intensity of the media at various specified concentration levels.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided a user-programmable monitoring and dispensing system for controlling the dispensing of water vapor and various other media into an HVAC air stream in residential or commercial structures. The various media to be dispensed are preferably water-soluble, and mixed with the system water supply to be dispensed with the water vapor added to the HVAC air stream. These materials may be fragrances or aromas, intended to produce an aesthetic effect, or they can be agents capable of pesticidal, bacteriacidal, fungicidal or sporacidal effect for use as acute or prophylactic treatment for infestation.
Among the user inputs is the desired concentration or intensity (which words are used interchangeably herein) of the media in the water solution. The user may choose from, for example, five concentration levels, denoted low, medium low, medium, medium high and high. The central processor is programmed with a concentration algorithm which establishes the actual percentage of media in the solution at each level. However, particularly when the dispensed media is a fragrance, one user may perceive the concentration at the level established by the processor to be lower or higher than another user, based on their individual sense of smell and preference for the particular fragrance being dispensed. In fact, the user may prefer a concentration, at least at certain times, which is lower than the concentration at the lowest selectable level, or higher than the highest level. The present invention addresses, and successfully solves, this problem by permitting the user to change the concentration algorithm after being exposed to the concentration at the default (original) setting for a predetermined time.